


Baby Boy

by trippieseojoon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippieseojoon/pseuds/trippieseojoon
Summary: Siyeon is Handong’s baby boy. Smut featuring light mommy kink vibes and public sex.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> To anybody who doesn’t know how the anatomy changes when someone assigned-female-at-birth starts taking testosterone— it’s worth looking into. I always get terrified that when I write these, some peeps just imagine the trans character with a cis dick lol. If only! Anyway, let’s normalize trans bodies in fanfics juseyo.

Siyeon is _her_ baby boy. Most of the time, anyway. It’s a shame that his coworkers don't know it. It has to stay a secret because, right now, Siyeon is their conversation topic. He’s their eye candy. He's the reason they're all getting wasted on the rooftop bar of the Autograph right now. 

It's supposed to be fun, but he's catering to _them_. Handong is 100% certain that none of them care about him as much as she does and she hates that Siyeon isn't confident enough to put his own comfort first. There’s no way he's having fun right now. His smiles have been laced with anxiety. He's been nursing the same vodka water all night. She hasn't been able to take her eyes off of him. She's concerned.

Even so, she's giving him his space because these are his friends. Not hers.

Thank God. 

Relaxed against the railing, her eyes can't help but wander Siyeon’s frame. She knows that dress is the last thing he wanted to wear, but he looks surreal. It fits his curves more eloquently than any piece of clothing should. Black is his color. His equally dark hair is parted down the middle so his make-up is just as easy to admire as his outfit is.

He looks amazing, but she knows he doesn't feel it. 

They lock eyes briefly and she just smiles at him. He's been chatting with his boss and a couple of unfamiliar faces for awhile now. His promotion is a huge deal and Handong loves seeing how much his office appreciates him. They all seem to like him. But Handong can't help but wonder how many people would change their tune if they actually _knew_ Siyeon.

No one will ever support Siyeon like she does. 

It's simply not fair to him. Maybe she's a bit tipsy because the longer she dwells on it, the more she gets annoyed by his coworkers’ seemingly kind faces. Linking arms with him as she joins their huddle near the bar, she gives her focus straight to Siyeon as he continues talking about a client of his. 

“It's just-- He needs to get his shit together if he's gonna manage them, you know? He's run out of _I’m-not-actually-a-tour_ - _manager_ cards. Even Hoon’s emotional support pig or whatever the fuck it is would know to reconfirm bus parking the day before arrival.” 

Everyone cracking up at his rant makes Handong grin. It becomes more genuine when Siyeon meets her gaze. His arm moves to wrap around her waist and hold her closer before asking, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just wanted to be close to you.” 

“Handong, how’s her temper off-the-clock?”

He's ignorant. Siyeon’s friend is ignorant, so getting annoyed doesn't make sense. But Handong lets it crawl under her skin in an instant. It takes every bone in her body to keep from correcting him. Somehow, she's able to stay light.

“Siyeon knows better than to mouth off to me like that.”

More laughter, even from Siyeon. He squeezes her to give a quick, subtle _thank you_. 

“I had to learn that the hard way.” 

“Well, you guys look beautiful together. I'm sure it was worth it.” Taeri, someone Handong recognizes from earlier, insists.

It's genuine. At least the company is okay with seeing Siyeon as a lesbian. Siyeon always reassures that something is better than nothing, but it's something they don't see eye-to-eye on. What's the point of anything if he’s not happy? What's the point if he’s not comfortable?

Handong doesn't think Siyeon can even answer that for himself, honestly.

He tries to. It gets blatantly exhausting sometimes. Like now, the wear-and-tear of this party is starting to show on his features. He's been misgendered all night by people he wants to care about him. He's dressing up as someone else just to impress them. He deserves more than this promotion.

He was going to get a treat regardless, but Handong hopes to do more than just make him feel good. 

She wants to make him feel _better._

“Wanna walk with me for a minute?” she asks in his ear. 

His brow quirks upwards as he studies her countenance. Handong’s always had a good poker face, but Siyeon can see right through it this time. Maybe her intoxication is making her emotions a bit more obvious than normal. Seeing him connect the dots, Handong ends up smiling in amusement and steps out of his hold. She can't be bothered to say “bye” to everyone. 

Once she gets inside and near the elevators, she just waits. Siyeon appears a couple minutes later. Anticipation is making his eyes bright, but Handong doesn't answer any of the questions in them. She just clicks the button to bring the elevator up. Relieved to find it empty, she grabs Siyeon’s hand and hurries in. 

A random floor gets clicked and that's when she finally speaks up, “I just want you to know I'm really proud of you.”

“For the promotion?” 

She clicks the “stop” button and everything gets quiet as they become idle.

“Well, of course. But I'm also proud of you for just coming out tonight and managing. I know being around your coworkers is hard for you sometimes.”

“Eh.” he shrugs, “I'm used to it. They don't know. So, it's fine.” 

“But it's not, though. It's _infuriating_ not seeing my baby boy get the praise he deserves.”

Siyeon’s lips start to curve as Handong grabs him and walks him back so he's pressed up against the wall. Her fingers brush up along his hips before she holds them. 

“I wanna give you your present early. I don't wanna wait until we get home. You deserve it now.”

“They're gonna wonder where I am…” 

“I'd tell them if I could. You know I'd love to tell them you disappeared because you were busy getting your cock sucked by Mommy.”

Siyeon's silence is out of embarrassment. All he can do is smirk. Arousal obviously making his mind clouded, Handong can't resist teasing him. She takes his jaw between her fingertips and tilts his head up some so she can kiss along it. She marks his skin slowly, leaving a trail. When she gets near his ear, she mutters.

“I bet you're already hard for me and I haven't even touched you yet.” 

Her hand goes down to pull up his dress some. After getting her hand under it, she cups him between his legs. His length throbs against her fingers instantly. He's rock hard as expected. Being on hormones has made turning him on so easy it should be criminal. The fact that it's only been three months and he has so much growth is still crazy to think about. 

Handong’s sure she's had just as much fun as he has with his changing body. 

Using two fingers to jerk him off over his underwear, she muses, “I love that you get hard for me so easily.” 

His half-lidded gaze pulling her in, she kisses him before getting on her knees. She doesn't let Siyeon hold his dress up. That'll probably make him feel even more dysphoric than he already does. She holds it up at his waist and lets her fingernails press into his skin as she kisses the small bulge under his boxer briefs. His shaky exhale makes her smile. 

She can feel his eyes on her as she pulls down his underwear. Her eyes widen upon realizing how bare Siyeon is. This is new. 

“What made you do this? Hm?” 

“What?”

“You shaved.”

“Oh. It-- I did it because it makes me look bigger.”

His smirk sheepish, he ends up laughing once their gazes meet. Siyeon’s features are so stoic and reserved all the time that whenever he does let his softness show, Handong’s heart can't help but swell. She keeps her smile at bay. 

He moans as she runs her tongue over the head of his cock. Taking him in her mouth is just as satisfying for her as it is for him. She loves feeling him throb against her tongue. Sucking on his cock slowly, she knows to be gentle if she wants him to last longer than usual. A hand is already in her hair and making an effort to guide her with caution. It doesn't take much to get him off and it's something he can't help being embarrassed over. 

It’s cute.

Humming in satisfaction around his length, tongue circling the tip, his hissed curse goes straight between her legs. She looks up to meet his gaze and uses her tongue to play with him. It's hard not to smile watching the way pleasure makes his jaw slack. 

Siyeon's grip on her hair tightens and his frame starts to tense up.

“Oh fuck…” 

She holds his hips firmly, knowing he’s coming undone. If she didn’t want to get him off so much, she would voice her fantasy about him holding her hostage around his cock as he came. The thought of him finishing in her mouth, giving her no choice but to swallow his load, gets her off just as much as the thought of him cumming inside of her does. She hasn’t had the guts to confess it to him yet. The last thing she wants is to make him dysphoric. 

The ache between her thighs is making her consider touching herself as she works, but Siyeon’s sudden heavy exhales distract her. His head is back against the wall, and she wishes she could see the pleasure on his face. Thighs start to tremble and his orgasm draws a broken moan out of him. The way he’s throbbing in her mouth just makes her suck harder. A hand quickly tries to stop her without messing up her hair.

He shudders as she slowly licks him, top to bottom, before gazing up at him, “My mouth is always too much for you.”

He just nods, eyes still closed and cheeks flushed. 

Kissing his thigh, she pulls his underwear back up for him before standing. Their lips find one another’s naturally. It’s hard to pull away and even when she finally does, Siyeon tries to keep her close. The elevator hasn’t budged at all, and she can’t believe they managed to do that without getting caught. It’s not like she’s fearful about it. She doesn’t feel the need to rush at all and just relishes in the sound of Siyeon collecting himself. 

“I love you.” he mumbles.

“I love you too… I think we should go. I’m tired of sharing my baby boy.”

He just laughs, “It’s my party. I can’t leave yet.”

“Exactly. It’s _your_ party. You can do what you want.”

“I--”

“Besides, _I_ said so. Mommy knows what’s best.”

It’s far too easy to persuade him. The way his eyes change just makes her smile in satisfaction.

Now, she can’t get the elevator moving fast enough.


End file.
